


Indulgence comes in all varieties

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Massage, Sinning Sunday, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Ginny's trying to review stats on hitters for her next game, but Mike has other plans. Plans that involve Ginny being naked.
 
For the tumblr prompt: touchy feely Mike





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Indulgence comes in all varieties: a mouthful of gourmet chocolate, a hot stone massage, a week in Paris or 20 uninterrupted minutes to get lost in a book."  
> ― **Gina Greenlee** , Postcards and Pearls: Life Lessons from Solo Moments on the Road

“What are you doing?” Mike murmurs quietly as Ginny props her iPad up on his chest, before laying down on her stomach beside him, angled across the bed so she can see the screen properly.

“Reviewing stats, you?” she says, flicking away at the screen.

“Nothing much,” he answers, and Ginny looks up at him. He had been watching the flat screen on the wall opposite their bed, but she hadn’t paid attention to what was playing when she’d wandered in. He seems more interested in her now, though.

She cups her chin on one palm and leans on her elbow as she keeps swiping through the information she needs to memorize for the next game, ignoring Mike and knowing he’ll settle down and get back to watching his own screen eventually. Ginny refuses to get distracted by him.

So of course he decides to play dirty. He casually, way too casually for it to be anything but, shifts his arm so he can stroke lightly down her back. He moves back and forth, drawing imaginary patterns over her thin t-shirt, but Ginny absolutely refuses to get sidetracked by how nice it feels. She has work to do. 

His fingers catch against the material of her t-shirt, dragging it up her back.

“Mike,” Ginny raises an eyebrow at him over her iPad.

“Yes, dear,” he smirks back at her.

“I’m working.”

He hums his acknowledgement, but he’s already tucked his fingers underneath the hem he’s rucked up, and is drawing patterns directly onto her skin now. Ginny just rolls her eyes at him and keeps working, the rest of the world falling away as she focuses on her iPad. Right up until the screen is suddenly blocked as Mike pulls her t-shirt up over her head.

“Mike!” her complaint is muffled under the material, and when she’s finally free of it, Mike is grinning at her.

“What?”

“I’m working!”

“And you’re doing an excellent job babe, carry on,” he says as he brushes her hair back out of her face and throws her t-shirt off the side of the bed. He sweeps his hand across her naked back and Ginny desperately tries to ignore the shiver that runs through her, causing her nipples to harden against the cool air of the room. She _really_ needs to finish going over this.

She does. She will not be distracted.

Then, of course, Mike ruins her resolve by moving her iPad off his chest and out of her reach.

“You can look at that later, don’t worry. You need to relax a little, too.”

Ginny knows when to admit defeat, and this is definitely the right time. “Fine, but you’re giving me a backrub.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Mike says as he shifts off the bed for a minute before settling back down near her legs. 

Ginny shifts slightly to pillow her head on her folded arms, and she waits for him to start massaging her back. Instead, he hooks his fingers in her leggings and pulls them and her panties off her legs in one quick sweep.

“Um, that’s not a normal part of a backrub, y’know?”

“It is for one of mine,” he teases, and Ginny lets it go, closes her eyes, and trusts herself to Mike’s hands.

He doesn’t disappoint. He spreads her legs a little first, just so he can kneel between her parted thighs, then he skims his hands up her back, barely hard enough to tickle, before tracing back down, over her ass, and down her thighs.

“That okay?” he murmurs as he sweeps his hands back up, pausing briefly to squeeze at her ass cheeks, then carrying on up her spine.

“Yeah, don’t stop,” she breathes out, her body relaxing further into the bed as she rolls her hips slightly when he digs his fingers into the base of her spine. The movement makes her suddenly, sharply aware of how wet she is.

Mike leans forward, putting a little bit of his weight behind his movements and _fuck_ it feels good. His hands work their way up and down her back, rubbing and stroking, turning her into a puddle of relaxed goo underneath him. It’s right when she’s let her guard down that he changes the game again, shifting over her so he can press a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades.

“Mike,” she moans out, no idea what she wants to say particularly.

“This good?” he murmurs against her spine as he drops butterfly kisses down the length of her back, dragging his hands down her sides as he moves. A shiver works it’s way through her at the contact, her thighs spreading a little further apart automatically, and Ginny can feel Mike grin against her skin.

“Don’t stop.”

He doesn’t. Instead, Mike kisses across one ass cheek and down the back of her thigh before switching and moving up the other thigh. When he reaches her ass again, he grips the cheeks in both of his hands, squeezing and massaging, opening her up to him. She can hear him grunt quietly and shift his hips against the bed as he sees how wet she already is for him.

“You gonna do something about that?” she asks, her voice deliberately teasing.

Mike bites gently at the curve of her ass, right where it meets her thigh, and Ginny jolts hard against the mattress, a small cry working its way out of her throat before she can stop it.

“I was thinking about it,” he says. “What do you think? Should I give you a few fingers, first? Have you squirming on my hand before I fuck you?”

“ _Mike_ , c’mon, please,” Ginny begs. A part of her hates how he always manages to get her going from zero to a hundred in such a short amount of time, but the rest of her, the majority if she’s being honest, fucking loves it. Some days he barely even needs to give her a _look_ , and she’s already soaking through her panties and desperate for him to screw her until she can’t think straight.

He hums back at her before shifting again, his weight moving back onto his knees as he nudges her thighs further apart. She’s spread out so wide for him now, but apparently it’s still not enough, because he slides his hands down from her ass and over her thighs, the edges of his thumbs grazing at her pussy, so he can push her thighs even further apart. Ginny rocks her hips up slightly to accommodate the stretch she’s feeling, and she knows it was the right move when she hears a muttered _fuck_ from behind her.

Ginny rolls her hips again when he grips her ass hard, but he moves quickly, two fingers sliding straight into her cunt. He doesn’t pause, just pulls out and back in again, fucking her hard and fast. She barely gets a chance to adjust when she feels a third finger joining them, his pace not slowing at all as he thrusts them in and out, his fingertips curling ever so slightly and causing her to moan loudly.

His other hand slides off her ass and suddenly his thumb is pressing against her clit, flicking against the bundle of nerves as he keeps driving into her, and Ginny’s legs automatically try to close, try to clamp down around his hand, but his knees prevent her from moving.

“Mike, _Mike_ , fuck,” she pants against the sheets, “in me, need you in me.”

“Wanna have you come around my fingers first, Gin.”

She whines at that. “No, please, wanna come on your cock, _please_ Mike.”

His fingers pull out of her quickly, leaving her crying out at the loss, but Mike’s already off the bed and reaching for the condoms in the nightstand. She twists around to look over her shoulder, watching as he quickly undresses, his cock hard and bobbing obscenely in the air as he opens the wrapper and rolls the condom on. It’s barely a few seconds before he’s behind her again, his fingers curling around her hips as he tilts them up slightly, then he’s _there_ , the blunt head of his dick pressing into her, pushing in until he’s home.

“ _Ginny_ ,” his voice is strained, like he’s already on the edge and desperately trying not to come too quickly, so she decides to get a little payback and she tightens up, her cunt gripping him tight. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“That’s the idea,” she laughs breathlessly, trying to get her knees under her. She can barely move as he settles his weight over her, almost flattening her down onto the bed, but she manages to roll her hips back enough that when he pulls out and thrusts back in, he’s at the perfect angle.

He’s pounding into her, harsh and loud and perfect. The sound of his hips slapping at her ass is overshadowed by her gasps and his grunts, and she’s ridiculously close already.

Mike pulls out suddenly and tugs at her hips. “Get up on your knees, babe.”

She lifts up on her knees and elbows, her head hanging down until her hair brushes against the sheets, and sighs with pleasure as Mike slides back inside her. The angle is different, he’s able to get more power behind his movements now, but more importantly she’s got the purchase to be able to push back. Ginny drops her back lower and cants her hips up, digging her forearms into the mattress to provide a counterpoint to Mike’s forceful thrusts.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it,” he grunts out, his fingers tightening on her hips to the point where she knows she’s gonna have marks in the morning. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Gin.”

_Shit_ , she’s so, _so_ close.

“You just want me to do all the, _ah fuck_ , all the work, don’t you?”

Mike slaps his open palm against her ass cheek, making her squeeze her cunt around his cock and pushing her even closer to the edge. “I just love it when you get desperate, love seeing you get yourself all worked up.”

Ginny leans her weight onto one arm so she can get other underneath her, her fingers dragging against her clit and bumping up against his cock, but she’s so far gone that she doesn’t even tease him for moaning at the brief touch, she just keeps going, her clit stiff and slippery and making her squirm with sensation.

“Get yourself off for me, babe. Need to feel you come… fuck, I’m so close, are you nearly there?” he groans, his hips setting a punishing pace as he keeps pounding into her, and Ginny has no idea if it’s his words, his cock, her fingers… maybe it’s all three, but she’s coming hard, her vision blurring and her pussy clenching around him. Mike digs his fingers in as he loses all rhythm, his hips stuttering as he pushes into her a few more times and comes, his cock pulsing and flexing inside her. 

They stay like that for a moment to catch their breath, but eventually Mike carefully pulls out of her and gets rid of the condom before coming back to join her where she’s collapsed down onto the bed.

“You relaxed now?” he asks as he curls into her side.

“Mmm,” she replies, twisting around to press up against him, his arms wrapping around her and tugging her closer until they’re touching from head to toe, her breasts crushed against his chest. “This isn’t helping me study the hitters for tomorrow, though.”

“Eh, it’s fine, I’ll help you go through it later.”

Ginny leans back slightly so she can see his face, and she laughs at the mischievous look there. “You do realize that I won’t let you distract me again, right?”

Mike’s eyes twinkle at her with amusement. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
